The Village Hidden by Daybreak
by NYCDMan
Summary: Being co-written with "SilverGold12"! Nagato, Konan, and the rest of the Akatsuki were forced to flee Amegakure after Yahiko's death. Nagato later find's out that he is related to the Uzumaki clan, and strive's to rebuild it. In the process, he create's a new Hidden Village, Akatsukigakure. Pairing's: NarutoXHinata NagatoXKonan


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's character's in any way, shape or form.**

**AN: This fanfic was inspired by the fanfic's: "Akatsuki's Ascension" by bananaonsteroids, and " Students of the Snake" by brown phantom.**

**I did not write this alone, this story is being co-written with "SilverGold12".**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dawn...**

**Mountains' Graveyard:**

A stoic, calm, Kunoichi made her way though the dark halls of their base, wearing a long, dark cloak with red clouds with blue outline's, a blue interior, shoulder pads with red cloud markings and blue edge's, and a chin-high collar. (Think the "Dragon Blade Chronicles" version) She held a very serious expression on her face as she walked through the door's into a room with an alter, at the center of it was an adult man with read hair wearing the same cloths as her, only the outlines were a more darker red. In front of him were 4 holographic silhouette's.

"...and because of this situation we can't make our move on Hot Water Country.", the figure with 2 sword's on her back said, next to him was a figure with red eye's and a short, hunched-over figure with what appeared to be a tail...

"I see...we will have to take care of this "Hidan" before we make our move, we have to expand our territory...", said the red-headed Shinobi in a neutral tone before turning to the figure next to him, a man with long hair and some covering his hair, "...what about your bases across the Nation's?"

"I have a few, my most prominent one is in the neighboring Rice Country, another close to Kusagakure's Tenchi Bridge, and one off the coast of Wave Country.", the figure said.

"Good, we will station a few of our ninja at the bases.", he said before turning to the woman next to him, "What do you have to report Konan?"

"It's a..."family matter" Nagato.", she said in a stoic tone, Nagato nodded before turning to the 4, "You have your order's.", the figure's nodded before disappearing, Nagato turned back to Konan, "You've found another potential member of our clan?", the Akatsuki Leader asked in a somewhat hopeful tone. After Yahiko's death, when Nagato summoned the Demonic Statue, he went into a coma and the Akatsuki were forced to flee Amegakure, leaving Hanzo to gain victory and complete control over Amegakure.

After Nagato recovered, the Akatsuki became a mercenary group for hire with Nagato as their leader, the Akatsuki were employed to fight in wars for other country's, spy on enemies, or carry out assassinations, eventually they recruited other Shinobi into their ranks, missing-nin fron other villages, or Shinobi and Kunoichi that wished to start a new life, eventually the group settled in the **Mountains' Graveyard**, where they built their main base of operations.

During one of their missions, Nagato and Konan came across an abandoned Uzumaki Hideout close to Wave Country, deep within the the base they came across an odd type of seal, when Nagato tried to activate it, they found a hidden room with scroll's with info on the former Uzumaki Country and their special fūinjutsu, witch was made only to be used by someone of Uzumaki blood and held their special Chakura, it was then when Nagato realized that he himself was an Uzumaki.

He began studying and training in the clan's special fūinjutsu and took to it very quickly, eventually making it his goal to find any surviving Uzumaki member's and restore the Uzumaki Clan to it's former glory.

He then created a seal for tracking other Uzumaki down, it was made to be placed on the user's hand and acted like a beacon, whenever they were near someone with Uzumaki blood running through their vein's, it would emit a small pulse of Chakura, the closer one got to the person, the stronger the pulse got.

For the first time since she entered, Konan smiled, ever since they found out about Nagato's relation to the Uzumaki Clan, he had made a point to find any and all possible member's, and had his group's member's search whenever they could while on mission's.

Currently, they had found a small amount of member's although they were mostly female, they all has unique skill's that made them capable Shinobi/Kunoichi.

Konan: "Yes, one of our spies in Fire Country has located him in Jiraiya's home village, Konoha."

Nagato smiled as well, he snapped his finger's, to witch another Kunoichi jumped down from the shadow's, a young girl, had orange hair tied together in a sort of onion-like bun at the top of the head, with spikes of hair protruding out of it. (Pein's female Animal Path, but in this story she's alive)

"Yes master?", she asked.

"I have an S-Rank mission for you, you are to go to Konoha with Konan, and find the new member our once lost clan.", he commanded, the Kunoichi nodded and left, with Konan following. As they darted down the hall's, she turned to Konan, "What is the name of our new clan member?"

Konan: "His name is...Naruto Uzumaki"

Back at the alter, Nagato smiled as he made his way out of the room, "Soon, soon our village will be complete, and the World will know the power of...Akatsukigakure!"

* * *

**Konohagakure:  
**

On a mountain overlooking the village from the north, a lone figure made it's way through the dark forest, it looked around, "Hmmm, this seems like a good place...",

Konoha's security system was a spherical barrier that was invisible to most people, aside from those with Dōjutsu, like the Sharingan and Byakugan. It surrounded the entirety of the village, including the sky and underground, allowing it to detect anyone entering and leaving the village, even from the sky or below the earth.

...but what they didn't count on was someone already inside, summoning someone into the village...

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu", it said as it slammed it's hand on the ground, causing several mark's to appear, and then a large puff of smoke.

"Thank you, I know your risking a lot by bringing us here...", Konan said as she and her orange haired comrade, walked out from the smoke...

"No problem, anything for my superior's ally's.", it said as they approached, "So where is this 'Naruto' you told me about?", Konan asked as she looked over the village, "From my report's, all I know is that he's an orphan..."

"That's not all, his status...", it hesitated before continuing,"...he's a Jinchūriki."

Konan's eye's widened, witch was rare for the normally calm & stoic Kunoichi, "I assume his treatment from this Village is..."

"...the same as any other Village outside of Kumo and Kiri? Yes.", it finished the sentence for her.

"So bringing him with us won't be a problem...", the orange-haired Kunoichi said.

"It's not that simple," it said, "He has his heart set on becoming a Leaf ninja. I don't think he'll be so willing go with us.", it said, shocking the 2.

"(Sigh) I know, he want's the village to acknowledge him...by becoming Hokage no less..."

The two looked at each other, this might be harder then they thought,"What exactly does this 'Naruto' kid wear?", Konan asked the person.

"He wears a bright orange jumpsuit, I'm surprised he can keep himself hidden wearing that eyesore." the person said, Konan nodded.

"Don't move, I'll be right back.", Konan said before removing her cloak and tossing it to her orange haired companion. Under her cloak she wore a revealing blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four piercings.

Konan: "I'll see if I can find him..."

"Don't make too much noise, we can't afford to get caught.", the orange-haired Kunoichi said, Konan simply nodded before turning into several pieces of paper that blew towards the village...

* * *

**Konoha food district:**

Naruto panted as he hid behind a trash can in a alley way.

"Jeez! Why do they always chase me? I didn't even do anything this time!", Naruto said to himself as he hid from the mob of people that once again tried to teach him a 'lesson' about being a demon. He held his breath as he felt foot steps approaching.

"Where did that damn demon go?", He heard one civilian say, sweat began to drip his forehead as he heard people approaching the garbage bin he was behind, but breathed a sigh of relief when they didn't bother looking behind it, he decided to make a run for it before they caught him.

_'On the count of three! one, two-.'_, his train of thought was cut off by a fist slamming into his chest hard, knocking the wind out of him, the man who punched him lifted him up by his collar, "Nice hiding place demon! But you can't fool a Chuunin!", the man gloated, Naruto looked at the face of his assailant and the people behind him, all of them were calling for blood...his blood, he closed his eyes as the next punch sent him slamming into the wall.

"(cough)H-H-Help! Please...," Naruto spluttered out, but it was in vain as a kick to the mouth silenced him, he shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable beating...

"That's enough!", Naruto heard a angelic voice say. He turned his head towards the end of the alley and saw a woman dressed in a provocative outfit that made him blush...she was beautiful.

"Hey lady if you want a turn beating the Demon your gonna have to wait.", said another Chuunin, Konan scowled in disgust, "You people disgust me, Konoha ninja claim to have a "Will of Fire", and yet you harm and assault a defenseless child! Now step away from him or I'll make you regret it!", Konan said in anger, if there was one thing Konan hated the most, it was seeing children suffer, with was understanding given her own history as an orphan.

"Lady you've got some nerve talking to us like that! Come on guys lets teach this bitch a lesson!", another random civilian spoke, but before they knew it the woman was standing over Naruto protectively, "Don't worry young one, just stay behind me.", she said as she threw several pieces of paper that turned into shurikens and kunais, the projectiles flew at the people hitting them in places to incapacitate but not kill, when they were all down, she turned back to Naruto, "Here, take my hand.", she said as she knelt down, Naruto hesitated for a second but accepted her hand, "Thank you but...who are you?"

Konan: "My name is Konan, and you are?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage of Konoha!", Naruto said giving her a foxy grin. Konan showed no outward reaction but inside she could tell, he was lying, it was a mask of happiness, just like the one her friend Yahiko wore sometimes, and one Nagato briefly wore back when Yahiko died...

Heck, this boy looked like a carbon copy of her old friend, only with blond hair and whisker's.

"Well "Future Hokage" it was nice to meet you, but I must leave for now...", Konan said while walking away.

Naruto: "W-Wait! Will I ever see you again?"

Konan didn't stop walking, "Sooner then you think.", she said before vanishing via shunshin...

* * *

**Hokage Monument:**

"How did it go?", Konan's orange haired companion asked as she took her cloak back and put it back on.

"I think it went fairly well.", Konan said, although her partner wasn't happy with the reply she nodded, "How long will you give him?", she asked, Konan stared back at her blankly.

"Two days.", She responded, her orange haired Kunoichi nodded.

"Excuse me Konan-sama but do you still want me to spy on him?" the spy asked.

"Yes, summon us if you think it'll be a perfect opportunity."

"Understood.", it said before the 2 vanished in a plum of smoke...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**This idea has been rattling around in my brain for a while now, in this fanfic the Akatsuki are the good guy's…well, sort of. I'm not 100% sure what to do with Madara A.K.A Tobi, but he's not a part of this Akatsuki. Also, Nagato does not use corpses for his attacks, and does the fighting directly.**

**I'd like to thank**** "SilverGold12" ****co-writing this story with me! Be sure to review it'll help the fic go on a lot faster!**  



End file.
